Cutting the Darkness
by Alice-Sterling-Pleasance
Summary: The road to happiness is often paved in trials and tribulations. Light and darkness. This is a lesson that Alea, Jamie, and Ema, as well as their friends, will soon learn on perhaps the most important adventure of their lives. Bakura x OC, Marik x OC, Duke x OC.
1. Beginnings

" _In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present." – Francis Bacon_

(Alea's POV)

"Alea…Alea, wake up!" someone said, followed by the person tapping on my arm. I nearly jumped awake.

"Wha…who…?" I blubbered out, slightly out of it.

"You ok there?" Joey asked. "Man, and I thought I had a problem with snoozin' in class."

"I…this isn't the norm for me," I explained.

"That's why I got worried," he said.

"I guess I just haven't been getting much sleep," I sighed.

"School gettin' ya stressed out?" he inquired.

"No…just weird dreams," I replied.

"What kind of weird dreams?" he asked.

"Um…you know, it's not really important," I said. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Hey, I'm meeting up with Yugi and the others at the card shop. Wanna tag along?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I said. "But I really have to catch up with some school work. And today's laundry day too."

"Ok then. See ya around, Lea," he said before taking off. I headed to my locker to retrieve my materials for homework.

Well, I guess an introduction is needed. My name is Alea Sterling. I'm 16 years old and a sophomore at Domino High. I live by myself in an apartment complex in downtown Domino, since my parents are always away on business trips. I'm also an amateur artist. Well…at least to myself. Others seem to always praise me for my ability, but even I know I have a long way to go before I'm to be considered a professional.

And…as for those "weird dreams"…the only reason I say they're unimportant is because I can't even explain them. They're just too…strange and obscure. I'm just standing in a world of shadows when suddenly a bright light cuts through the darkness…and then I wake up. Strange right? It's been that way several times, but I can't find a single meaning within them.

As I finished gathering my things, the locker next to me opened. This was Seto Kaiba's locker. We didn't really speak. And no, it wasn't because he was the CEO of a mega corporation and I would be like a gushing fangirl. It certainly wasn't that. It was just because there was never any reason for us to converse. The fact that he was a CEO really didn't matter to me. As far as I was concerned, while we were in school he was just a normal person like the rest of us. Now, as far as my feelings about him, while Joey and the others seemed to not think too well of him (with the exception of Yugi), I basically carried the assumption that as a high power businessman Seto naturally carried an air of arrogance about him that was more than typical of men of his status. But perhaps deep down he wasn't very secure. That's often a reason people are either anti-social or act very egotistical. But…that was just my assumption.

Just as I closed my locker and was about to leave, I heard him say, "Wait."

It came as such a shock to me that I stopped immediately. This was maybe the first time he actually spoke to me…or even acknowledged I existed. "Y…Yes?" I said.

"You dropped this the other day," he said, holding out something. It took me a moment, but I soon recognized it.

"My…my ring," I confirmed. I had been looking all over for it. It was a gift that my grandfather gave to me years ago before he died. It was his old and apparently special ring that was silver and engraved with Latin wording that said "Oculi animae porta" or "The eyes are the gateway to the soul". This was a phrase important to us both, as my grandfather was also an artist. He believed that the eyes were the most important tool and aspect in art, as in portraits they could tell fathoms about the person and, on a larger scale, they provided us with the scope of the world of which we captured in our work. It is also the phrase that I lived by socially.

Seto dropped the ring into my extended hand. "Thank you," I said. "You have no idea how important this is to me."

He simply nodded and went about his own business. Well…I guess there wasn't really much else to be said anyway. At least he cared enough to return it to me. I slipped it back on my finger and exited the school. I walked to the bike rack, unlocked my bike, and pedaled back to my apartment. About a quarter of the way there, it began to rain.

"Oh just perfect…" I grumbled to myself. It was a downpour and I was getting soaked. _Well…at least my backpack is waterproof…_

I pedaled as fast as I could to get out of the storm, raining nearly blinding me as it struck my face. Finally, I reached the building and hurried into the lobby. Not wanting to cross the room and let people see what a dripping mess I was, I decided to take the side elevator. Yes, it would mean I would end up further from my flat, but I was willing to walk down the two hallways if it meant not getting odd stares. I got in and pressed the button for floor 4.

After wheeling my bike to my flat, I reached in my pocket for my keys. They weren't in the pocket I normally had them in, so I checked my other pocket. Not there either. Great…this was just what I needed. I checked and double checked every place I could've put it, but to no avail.

I let out a rather loud groan. That's when I heard the door of the flat next to mine open. It was Ryou Bakura, another boy I went to school with and who sometimes hung around with Yugi and the gang. He had been my neighbor since I moved here a year ago and was a very friendly and kind person. He also lived alone, his father also always on trips, just of the archeological variety.

"Alea, is something wrong?" he asked, quite concerned.

"Yeah…I've lost the keys to my flat," I answered. "As if getting drenched outside wasn't bad enough."

"You're keys? Oh! I meant to tell you earlier today," he said, reaching into his pocket. "You dropped them when you were leaving the building this morning. I wanted to return them to you during school, but never got the chance."

My heart lifted and my face lit up. I immediately got up and retrieved my keys. "Thank you so much, Bakura!" I exclaimed. "You're a life saver." I my excitement, I hugged him. It wasn't until a moment passed when I realized that I had probably just got him wet from my still soaked clothes. I quickly backed off.

"Shoot, I am so sorry," I apologized. "I forgot I was still all wet."

"It's no trouble, really," he said kindly. "I understand you were a bit overjoyed."

"Thanks," I said a bit relieved. He just smiled. I unlocked the door to my flat and started wheeling my bike inside.

"Is there anything you need help with?" he asked. He always seemed to ask me questions like that. If he could help me in any way. To be honest, he was the only person I ever knew that was like that. Friendly and always looking to assist others. I mean, yeah, he was usually quiet and on his own, but…oh, but I'm a little like that too.

"I think I'll be fine for now," I replied. "But I'll let you know if I do."

"I'm always here if you need anything," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Cheerio," he said, going back inside.

I went inside my flat and wheeled my bike into the laundry room to dry off. After that I took my clothes off to throw in with the rest of the dirty laundry and changed into a pair of pajamas. While my clothes were going through the wash cycle, I decided to make myself a cup of hot chocolate. Perfect for a day like this. For as much as I disliked being outside in the rain, I loved rainy days indoors. It just had a calming effect. I looked out my window, sipping the hot chocolate. The clouds made the buildings appear as dark silhouettes and the river a grey color. That's when I thought occurred to me…I've always wanted to…maybe now was the best opportunity. My window did span the length of the flat's walls and touched from the ceiling to just near the floor. I had the perfect view. I went to the storage closet and took out my easel, paints, and a spare canvas. I set them up in front of the window. My school work could wait. I had to capture this scene before it got too dark.

I painted. It must've been a few hours before I completed it. It was a monochromatic painting that displayed only the silhouettes of the buildings, bridges, and telephone wires in black, the brushstrokes replicating the rain on the window that obscured them. The sky and river were grey with heavy, globbed strokes of paint that was meant to mirror the rain dropping from and into them. I stepped back to admire my work. I was…impressed. I rarely did landscapes, but this one seemed to be one of my best thus far. I left it there to dry and went to take my laundry out to be folded. Afterwards, I did my homework and had dinner. It wasn't long before I became overcome with sleep. While trying to finish my homework, my black cat Midnight jumped up on the table and sat on my hands.

"Middy…I can't work if you're sitting on my hands and books," I said. She meowed at me, indicating she wasn't doing it for relaxation or to annoy me. "I know…I should get some sleep," I said. "Maybe you're right."

I put away my work and headed off to bed. I'd just finish it during free period tomorrow. Midnight jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside me. "Maybe I'll have a normal dream tonight, eh Middy?" I said. She was already asleep. Well…I could only hope I did. I turned off the lamp and closed my eyes.


	2. The New Girl

(Alea's POV)

It was just another ordinary day at school…except…it wasn't ALL that normal. Upon entering homeroom, I saw a student whom I had never seen before. She was a girl a bit taller than me with long, straight black hair and reddish-pink eyes. Just by the look she had in them, I could tell she was a person of high confidence and maybe a dignified disposition. She was definitely new.

I went up to my friends, who were seated by the windows. They were 4 girls and a boy. The girls were named Sakura, Mitsu, Midori, and Yume. Sakura was a petit girl with long red hair tied into two ponytails and her eyes were a light, lime green. She was the younger sister of another student here, the owner of Dungeon Dice Monsters Duke Devlin. Mitsu was a girl a little taller than me with very light blonde hair tied in one ponytail with strands falling slightly over her face, and deep blue eyes. Midori was a girl my height with tan skin and wild dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and brown eyes. Yume was, like Sakura, petit with red hair and green eyes, except her hair was much shorter and her eyes a more solid green.

The one boy was named Tsukino and was a year older than us. He was tall and a bit lanky with silver hair and dark blue eyes. He was also part of a band that was pretty famous around the school. They were aptly named the Moonlit Knights. I say that because Tsukino's overall appearance was, well, lunar. Pale skin, silver hair, dark blue eyes. Need I say more? He was a pretty cool guy. And a bit popular with most of the girls in school.

"Hey, do you guys know who the new girl is?" I asked. By their looks, it seemed like they didn't quite know either.

Then Sakura spoke up. "I heard her name is Ema Black," she said. "Apparently she's a transfer student from Bucharest."

"As in…Bucharest, Romania?" I asked.

"Wow…that's a really long way away from Domino City," Midori said.

"It's odd…she didn't have an accent when I heard her talking to the teacher," I said.

"Well, just because she lived there doesn't necessarily mean she has to have an accent. One of her parents could be American or English," Yume explained.

"Maybe one of us should say hi to her," Mitsu said. "I guess I'll go first."

I didn't know what it was, but something told me that that Ema girl wasn't going to be ready for Mitsu's brand of sunshine and happiness. But…it was just a feeling. Mitsu walked up to Ema's desk, where she was reading a book, while we watched with baited breath.

"Hi," Mitsu said to first get her attention. Ema's eyes merely shifted over to her while still holding the book. Mitsu held out her hand in a friendly gesture. "I know you're new, so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Mitsu."

A second or two of silence passed before Ema closed her book, still not turning her head to look up. "Listen, I know you're trying to be nice and all, but if I wanted to talk to you I would've spoken to you first," she said. "That's just how I am." I could see Mitsu becoming dumbfounded. Just then, the bell rang for first period. Ema picked up her schoolbag and started to leave. "Maybe you should try your tactics on someone of a similar personality. I.E. Not me." With that she left.

Mitsu slowly walked over to us, still a bit shaken by what just transpired. She snapped out of it. "It's like she's a fem Seto Kaiba," she said. "And I thought it was only one we had to deal with."

"Uh…Mitsu, there are lots of people like that in the world," I said. "Besides, you said something similar to me concerning Seto that could easily apply to Ema. That despite his hard exterior is probably just someone who is in need of being understood."

She sighed. "Perhaps you're right," she said. "Maybe I should've taken a more low key approach."

"Well, maybe next time," I said. "See you guys later."

I headed to my free period, where I intended to finish last night's homework. As I entered, I saw Ema in the class as well. I wanted to give her space and maybe take a seat further away, but every seat except the one behind her. Well, beggars can't be choosers I guess. I took the seat behind her. She didn't even look up when she saw me. Gee…she really was a bit of a fem Seto.

As the period went on, I couldn't help but peer over her shoulder at the book she was reading. That's when I caught the title: _The Post Office Girl._ I instantly recognized it as one of the influential books of one of my favorite films.

"U-Um…i-isn't that one of the books that inspired Wes Anderson's _Grand Budapest Hotel_?" I inquired.

She actually turned to look at me, a bit astonished. "Yes…it is," she answered. "But how did you know?"

"It's one of my favorite films, though…I'll admit I haven't read the books on which it's based," I said.

"It's pretty moving," she said. "If you'd like…I can lend it to you once I'm finished."

"R-Really, you'd let me?" I said, surprised.

"Of course," she said. "You seem like a smart girl. And one that would probably enjoy something that is pretty obscure in terms of literature."

I felt…honestly flattered that she would acknowledge my interest and appreciation in such things. But…I also felt compelled to speak up for Miranda. "You know…Miranda's a smart girl too. I know she seems like the popular girl stereotype, but she's really not," I said.

Ema simply sighed. "Look, it's not that I'm stereotyping her or anything, I'm above that. It's just that she needs to know that some people won't respond to bubbliness with more bubbliness. Some people just prefer to being talked to in a conversational way instead of being…bombarded," she explained.

"I guess…I didn't think about it like that. Er, well, I did, but maybe not that extensively," I said.

"Maybe if it's under a different circumstance I'll talk in a more lengthy manner with her," she said.

I guess that was good enough. We talked quite a bit until the bell rang for next class. "I'll see you at lunch, maybe?" I said.

"Sure," she said.

The periods went on as normal until lunch period came. I went to wait in line for food, as Ema had brought hers. While in line, I was approached by Duke.

"Hey Duke," I greeted.

"Hey Alea," he greeted back. "So who's your friend? The one with the black hair and…pretty eyes."

I immediately knew where this was going. "She's a new student named Ema Black," I said. "And just a fair warning…she's probably not going to be as susceptible to your charms as you think."

"Well, maybe not at first, but…in time maybe," he said. I had a feeling this might be one quest in which he would be undaunted. "How about introducing me to her sometime?"

"Maybe," I said, making it seem like I probably wouldn't.

"H-Huh?" he let out.

"Oh, come on, yes I will," I reassured him.

He laughed a little nervously and a little in relief. "Thanks," he said. "I owe you."

"No problem…free lunch on you," I replied, taking advantage of his offer.

"Wha?...Fine," he said, letting out a soft chuckle.

As we left the line, I quickly went over to Ema. "Come on, we're going to the group table," I said, lightly taking hold of her arm.

"W-Wait, you didn't say anything about that," she said in surprise.

But it was too late for her to back down, we were already there. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Ema," I said. "Ema, these are my friends."

"Hi, Ema, it's nice to meet you," Yugi greeted.

"Thanks, but…wait…aren't you Yugi Muto?" she inquired.

"Y-Yeah," Yugi replied, apparently knowing what was coming next since EVERYONE seemed to know who he was without ever having met him.

"So…at long last I meet the King of Games himself," she said. "I really admire your skills in dueling."

"W-Well, gee, thanks," Yugi said, blushing from his modesty.

"Anyways, Ema, these are the rest of the gang: Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Sakura, Midori, Yume, Mitsu, Tsukino, and Bakura," I introduced. "Now guys, don't bombard her with questions, she'd be more comfortable taking them just one at a time."

"Uh…thanks, Alea," she said.

"Oh…sorry," I said. She mustn't like other people speaking for her. I took my seat.

"So, Ema, is it true you come from Bucharest, Romania?" Yume asked.

"Yes. I do," she replied.

"Now, I'm not implying that I think the same thing, but…do you often get comments relating to Dracula or vampires and all that?" Midori asked. We all turned to look at her in a perplexed manner. Yeah, ok, it was a question that may pop up eventually, but…as a first question? Really? "…What?" Midori said, not aware of the straightforwardness of her question.

"Uh…yes, actually," Ema answered nonetheless. "But the only truth, or myth, to the matter is that of Vlad the Impaler. And again…he wasn't a real vampire, just a sadistic dictator."

"You, uh…seem to know a lot about that…kinda creepy," Joey said.

"Joey!" I said, nudging him hard in the arm.

"Well, if you think I'm that creepy type of girl, why don't you check my deck and see for yourself," she said. Everyone got a slightly confused look. "After all…one's deck is a bit of a mirror of one's inner self. You can testify to that, couldn't you Yugi?"

"Of course," he said. "It makes a duelist stronger when they have a closer connection to their deck."

She reached into her blazer pocket and placed her deck on the table. Yugi picked it and carefully fanned out the cards. They were all Spellcaster types with many spell based magic and trap cards. For some reason…I guess it was the opposite of what we were all expecting.

"Wow…you must really have a thing for magicians," Mitsu said.

"I've always had an interest in how they can be graceful and mysterious while still holding great power," Ema replied.

"It's a pretty impressive deck, Ema," Yugi said. "You must be a pretty good duelist."

"I've entered tournaments here and there, but only got as far as 3rd place," she said.

"Hey, that's still pretty impressive," Tristan said.

"Of course…I try to broaden my interests, so I'm not completely absorbed in the Duel Monsters game," she admitted.

"Well…then maybe you can try your hand at Dungeon Dice Monsters sometime if you're looking for something a bit different," Duke said. "And, if you'd like, I'd be happy to show you the ropes."

Oh boy…just keep trying to reel her in, Duke. Of course, I couldn't tell if his tactics were working or not. That's when the warning bell rang for next period.

As I walked to class, I was met by Bakura. "Alea, I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Which is?" I questioned.

"I'm having a bit of trouble with some of my Algebra work, and I was wondering, since we share the same class and are only one flat away from each other, if perhaps I could come over so we can help each other with it?" he asked.

That did seem like a good idea. I was also struggling with it a bit, as math was certainly not my strong suit. And it really wouldn't be any trouble for either of us since we were neighbors. So it really would benefit us both.

"That would be great," I said. "I'll meet you after school ends."

"Wonderful," he said. "I'll see you then." With that, we went our separate ways. The rest of the day went about normally. However, as I went to my locker at the end of the day, my ears couldn't help but overhear something that managed to take my interest. It was only a few lockers down. Ema's locker to be exact. The first voice I heard was Duke's.

"You know, that offer to teach you how to play Dungeon Dice Monster's is still available," he said. "Maybe sometime you could come over to my place so I can?" Wow, I really hoped he wasn't way in over his head with this.

I heard Ema let out a slight chuckle. But not the flattered kind. The kind when you can't believe that some isn't very aware of how intelligent you were. "Listen, most girls may be susceptible to your level of charm, but I'm not one of them," she said.

"W-Wha…?" Duke said, taken off guard.

"Maybe try your tactics on a more innocent and vulnerable person, because they aren't working here," she said, closing her locker. "See you around, pretty boy." She left.

Duke just stood there for a moment before slightly falling against the lockers, a bit stupefied. Poor guy. I guess he's just so used to girls falling for him. But he can't sway everyone. Even so, I had to get him to feel a little better. I walked over to him.

"You know, I'm pretty sure if you give her time, she'll warm up, but…maybe you were a little too forward for just having met her," I said.

"Yeah, I guess that's a fault of mine," he agreed.

"But just get to know her on a friend basis, then see where it goes from there," I said. "But don't get too hung up on her if she's not going to show interest."

"I guess you're right," he said. "Thanks, Alea."

"Keep going, tiger," I said before making my way out to the bike racks.

Bakura was waiting by them. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes."


	3. Questions and More Questions

(Alea's POV)

We were quiet for a little when we were in my apartment. I put out some food and made us drinks, water for me and tea for him. I guess when I thought about it, despite us being neighbors and classmates, we never really talked much. So, I guess it was just…awkward. But we were here for a reason and no one was going to be helped if we didn't start talking. I decided to be the first to speak.

"So…what part of it are you having trouble with?" I asked.

"Um…about that," he said. "I'm not exactly having problems with it."

I paused, confused. "Then…why say it if it wasn't true?" I questioned.

"Because…I wanted to talk to you about something," he replied. "Something that I'd rather speak of when there wasn't anyone around to listen."

I was curious. "And that is?" I inquired.

"Well…have you had odd dreams? Recently, perhaps?" he asked.

Now he had my full attention. Yet, it seemed so odd that he brought it up. As if he had read my mind. "Well…now that you mention it…..I have," I answered. "But…how did you know?"

"…Because I've been having them too," he said. "Just…more like nightmares, really."

"What…kind of nightmares?" I asked.

"I…you know….I'd rather not go into detail about it," he said. I decided to respect his wish, despite my nagging curiosity.

We again sat in silence for a long time. But how could I continue from that so easily without being awkward? Especially when the subject was…well…a little personal. I mean, we only really knew each other on a neighborly and classmate basis. But after this, it seemed like we were knowing each other on a much closer basis. But…was that really such a bad thing? I guess at the same time he was trying to be friendly. And come to think of it…he always seemed distant from the group. I knew he was friends with them, but maybe not as close of a friend as I thought. Maybe he didn't really have a true friend….

"Bakura," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" he answered.

"…Maybe we should meet up more," I said. He seemed a bit surprised by that. "I mean…you know…to just do what friends do."

"F…Friends?" he said.

"Real friends," I said. "Not just neighbors or classmates."

"I…" his cheeks became pink. "That sounds great."

"Good," I said, smiling. He smiled as well. I guess this was something he wanted to hear for a long time. I felt warm inside. He was a sweet guy and it felt good to do something nice for him. "By the way…" I said. "What is that thing around your neck?" Come to think of it, it was the first time I had seen it. It looked like a relic of sorts. Almost like the one Yugi wore.

"Oh, this," he answered. "It's a gift my father gave to me from Egypt. It's called the Millennium Ring and apparently it has special powers."

The name certainly sounded familiar. I think Yugi's carried a similar name…the Millennium Puzzle, that's what it was. "I guess your dad and Yugi's grandpa found them in the same place," I said.

"I guess so," he said. "Though…sometimes it makes me feel odd."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure…but it's as if I'm not myself," he said. "And sometimes it…well, nevermind."

There were certainly a lot of things he didn't want to talk about. But then again, it was his business whether or not he wanted to share it. Not mine. "Well…I guess we should try to do our homework before we get too distracted," I said.

"Right," he agreed.

The rest of the afternoon went about pretty normally. We just helped each other out with math and other subjects. Well…it was more he was helping me out with them. I was impressed though that he knew so much, particularly about history. I was…actually a little stumped as to why he struggled a little in school. He was very bright. But then again, most people are just better at acquiring knowledge as opposed to taking tests on it. At around 5:30 we had to stop since it was near dinner time for both of us, and I think our brains were nearly fried from studying so much.

"So…maybe same time after school tomorrow?" I asked. "It's Friday so we can go somewhere other than our apartments."

"That sounds wonderful," he said. I walked with him to the door.

"Well…good night," I said.

"Good night," he said back. "I await tomorrow."

As I closed the door, I couldn't help but catch the tone of that last statement. It seemed…slightly dark. But maybe it was just me being out of it. I merely brushed it off and went through my evening and nightly routines. Though it still hung in my brain as to what else there was about that Millennium Ring. Especially since he seemed so secretive about certain things. But…I guess if I played my cards right I would get the answers later down the line.

(The next day)

The school bell rang, signaling that the day was done. I gathered my things and went outside to meet Bakura. He was waiting by the bike rack. "So…where to?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the bridge," he said. Interesting choice, but then again it did provide a great view of the ocean.

"Sounds great," I said. "I just need to drop my bike off first."

"Of course," he said.

We walked back to the apartment building and went to our respective flats to change out of our school uniforms. I simply put on a tanktop, hoodie, skirt, and boots and met him outside so we could leave. We were once again quiet as we walked to the bridge. Why were we always quiet? Was it the lack of things to say? Or was it just a mutual awkwardness? Whatever it was, I couldn't tell if it brought us together or pushed us apart. Eventually, we reached the bridge. The sun was already starting to get low. I loved ocean sunsets. There was just something mystical about them. Like I could get lost in them. We both sat down on one of the benches.

"This was a great choice," I said.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm glad it's a place we both like."

"Bakura…we've barely talked at all, I think we need to get to know each other better if we're being friends."

"Oh, yes, of course," he said. "Though…I don't think there is too much that's interesting about me."

"Come on, sure there is," I said. "Like…well, let's start easy. I know you really like Duel Monsters, so what's your favorite card?"

"Well, that's easy," he said, taking out his deck. He rifled through his cards until he picked it out. "This one. It's called 'Change of Heart'."

It was quite a card. From what I did know, it was pretty rare. And from what the name indicated, it probably had to do with taking control of an opponent's monster. Its design was also interesting. A winged being, half demonic and half angel, cupping a divided heart in its hand. I liked it. My eyes fell upon the other cards in his deck. They all looked strange and dark. He seemed to notice me looking.

"They are all occult cards," he answered, though I didn't ask.

"You…like occult things?" I questioned.

"I know it's strange," he said. "But I've always found it interesting…heh…you must think I'm odd for that."

"N-No, no! Not at all," I assured him. "I just didn't expect it coming from you…d-don't take that the wrong way. It's just with you always being smiling and innocent and this being dark, I just figured it wouldn't be your thing, n-not saying it's something you shouldn't li—"

"Alea, it's alright," he said, giggling a little. "I understand completely."

"Y-Yeah…sorry for rambling like that," I apologized.

"It's quite alright, honestly," he reassured me.

"Well…to tell the truth, I'm pretty interested in the occult myself," I said. And it was true. Since a young age, I had always had an interest in it. Rituals, Ouija boards, dream catchers, you name it. And finally we found something we had in common.

"Really?" he said, seeming just as surprised as I had been with him. "That's fantastic. I thought I was the only one."

"You know…until now I thought I was, too," I said.

"That reminds me, you haven't shown your favorite card yet," he reminded.

"Oh! Right," I said, pulling my deck out. I shifted my cards around until I found it. "This one. Guardian Angel Joan."

"It's quite stunning," he said. "I take it you like angel themed cards."

"I do," I replied. "But not just light ones. Dark ones, too."

"That means you have an edge," he said. I was a little surprised he said that. It was like he knew what I was like inside.

"What makes you say that?" I inquired.

"Well, a person's deck can say a lot about a person," he replied. "It's like a reflection of their souls."

"I…never thought about it like that," I said. Now I felt like I should've been talking to him from the beginning. He seemed so much more observant and understanding of the world around him than anyone else I knew. And…I really liked it. I looked out at the ocean. The sun was now beginning to fall behind the horizon. It was beautiful. The sky lit up like a fire with its warm oranges and pinks against the dark brown of the water. I couldn't take my eyes off it. Neither could he. We looked on in silence. Finally, the sky began fading to purple and the stars started showing as the sun disappeared.

"Bakura…we should head home," I said.

"You're right," he said. "It's a bit sketchy around here at night."

With that, we got up from the bench and began heading back. It was getting dark now and only the street lights lit our way. I shivered as the autumn wind blew.

"It's…pretty creepy out here," I said.

"It is a little," Bakura agreed, sharing my nervousness. I heard footsteps behind us. They were increasing in speed as they approached. And then…

I woke up on my couch. How…how did I get here? Not two seconds ago I was walking in the streets with Bakura. This was weird. I saw my phone on the table and dialed Bakura's number. However…I soon heard the ringing coming from right across from me. I looked up.

"Bakura?" I questioned. He was in the darker side of the room. Something was off. His hair was messy and wild, not tame and neat like normal. Even the way he sat in the chair was off. Hands folded together with elbows resting on the arms of the chair and one leg crossed over the other. He looked up and smirked. His eyes…they were not the same.

"About time you woke up," he said, his voice dark and raspy.

"…What is going on, Bakura?" I inquired.

"Heh…Bakura? Bakura is not here," he said.

"This isn't funny!" I exclaimed, thoroughly creeped out.

"It's no joke, I assure you, my dear," he said. "I am not your friend Bakura."

He was dead serious. "Then…Then who are you?" I questioned.

He stood up and walked towards me. "I am the spirit of the Millennium Ring," he replied. "And I'm not the only one amongst your friends. I'm sure you're familiar with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Well, within it is an ancient spirit just like me. Yet we are different in what our goals are."

"And…And those are?" I asked.

"All in due time, dear Alea," he said. "But for now I would highly suggest keeping this encounter a secret. You wouldn't want to do something that's bad for your health."

I gulped a bit and just nodded.

"Good," he said. "Now, I believe we are done here."

But for me we were far from it. "Wait," I said, grabbing hold of his arm as he turned to leave. "We're not. I want to know what happened to night and why I blacked out."

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation," he said. "While you and Bakura were making your way back here, a few goons came out to attack you both. I intervened to stop them. And I figured I'd do you a small favor by wiping your memory of it."

"You…wiped my memory?" I said, not knowing what to think of it. "N-Nothing else happened but that, did it?"

"Trust me, I'm a fast worker," he assured. "They were taken care of long before they could even touch you."

I was slightly relieved, but nonetheless disturbed a bit. I let go and let him leave. "W…What about Bakura?" I had to ask before he exited.

"You'll have him back until I deem it necessary to take over again," he said. "Until we meet again, Alea."

He left. I fell back on the couch, shaken. What on earth just happened? Where one question sprouted, a million more popped up. Just who was this spirit? And who was the one in Yugi's puzzle? I knew one thing….I wasn't going to sleep well….


	4. The Morning After

(Alea's POV)

The moment I woke up my first instinct was that I had to check on Bakura. Especially after what happened the previous night. I immediately hopped out of bed, not even bothering to change out of my pajamas, and hurried next door. I knocked on the door a bit frantically. I waited for what seemed like forever when the door finally opened.

"Alea?" he said, surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"Bakura, are you…are you ok?" I asked.

"Why yes, but…are you?" he questioned. It didn't really occur to me that I must've looked like a total mess.

"I…but…last night…that spirit…d…don't you remember any of it?" I asked.

"Spirit? Alea, all I remember is you passing out from a panic attack and me helping you back to your apartment," he said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I…" I began questioning my own memory. Was it…just a dream? "…Nevermind. It must've just been a weird dream…wouldn't be the first one I've had," I said.

"You look awful…maybe you should come in and try to relax," he suggested.

"Yeah…maybe you're right," I said, going inside his apartment. It was a pretty modest setup, but definitely a good living space, just a touch smaller than mine. He definitely seemed to like collecting old artifacts, it seemed. I guess it was a result of his interest in the occult. He sat me down on the couch.

"I'll go make some tea," he said, going to the kitchen. I sighed. Though I wasn't a big tea fan, it sounded like a good way to calm myself. What was with all these weird dreams I had been having? And why did this one seem so real? Bakura came back and handed me the cup. I sipped it slowly.

"Thank you," I said.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

"I hope so," I said. I wasn't exactly sure myself.

"So I…I passed out pretty hard last night?" I inquired.

"Yes," he replied. "You seemed to start panicking from noises in the dark and I guess it got to you."

"I…I see," I said. It was odd…I never had a panic attack that caused me to black out. Granted, I did have anxiety issues, but not ones THAT acute. We sat in silence again.

"Well…I should get back home. Homework and all," I said.

"Alright. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah. Thanks," I replied. I exited his flat and went back to my own. It was still just so weird. But I guess the only thing I could do is push it to the back of my mind and just focus on other, more important things.

 **Sorry this chapter is really short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I promise the next one will have more content :)**


End file.
